The Gang in Wonderland
by lolita6othic
Summary: Tersesat di wonderland .. dan mencari cara untuk keluar dari wonderland .. menglahkan ratu jahat ? benarkah begitu ? ga untuk di fanfic ini.. apa yang terjadi ? apa yang dilakukan yosuke begeng .. maksud saya .. de geng ..


The Gang in Wonderland

ehehehe .. cukup sampe di sini aku nulis fanfic di p4 ..

well I must continue to write bleach fanfic .. sorry sorry sorry ..

aku bikin bleach in wonderland .. why not skrg p4 In wonderland .. ya ga ..

aku hrus kembali ke alam ku .. sayonara seta ~(terlalu mencintai souji mpe gunain nama belakang awalnya mau di tmbahin sama ... kaya cintaku ke byakuya sama dan lelouch sama)

kali ini aku pke souji aja kali ya .. ehmmmm .. Souji sama XD (mulai terobsesi)

oh ya .. Disclaimer disclaimer .. Persona 4 milik atlus .. but me ? I 'm just an ordinary girl that make this fanfic because I'm crazy TT_TT (mengingat org yang review di fanfic bleach bilang gila)

lets start~

inget .. souji cewe di sni~

oh ya kalo ada yang mau gbr p4 .. khususnya souji cewe .. aku dpt bnyk dri temen ku ..

kalo mau lewat ym ja ^^

* * *

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

"Nee-chan ayo main ayo main" ajak nana chan tersenyum ke souji ....

"Cukup nanako .. ayo .. belum tidur siang .. kita pulang .. gimana dengan sou chan ?" Tanya doujima sebagai seorang ibu kali ini

"Msih ada buku yang belum ku baca .. aku pengen baca buku dulu di sana" souji tersenyum, doujima membiarkannya

tiba tiba .. ada hewan ga jelas itu monyet kelinci atau .. beruang ... berlari ke arah pohon besar .. souji tertarik dan mengikutinya ..

dia masuk ke ruamh tua .. rumah nya tua tapi ada tv 70 inch (ga kebayang berapa gedenya .. seinget ku tv di rumah 50 inch . ntu ja dah gde .. gimana ntu ..) dan cuma ada tv doang ga ada benda lain .. miskin banget tuh yang punya rumah -.-"

tiba tiba tuh makhluk (ga jelas ntu paan) masuk ke dalam tv .. 1 hal yang langsung di pikiran souji ..

'untung muat' souji ... mikir yang ga perlu .. mengingat tuh perut 'makhluk' segede baskom .. dan sou chan ikutan masuk ke tv ..

**Tiba tiba dia ada di ruang studio (coba di bayang kan sedang ada di mayonaka tv) .. ada pintu kecil .. dan meja berisi biscuit ... berbentuk bintang dan bulan ..**

"kok .. kayanya gue de javu ato apa .. gue kaya pernah ke sini .." sou chan ngeliat 'makhluk' itu berlari ke arah pintu kecil cpet cpet sou chan mengambil biscuit di atas meja .. dan dia bingung mau makan yang mana .. dan bintang ia makan yang bulan di biarkan ..

***PLOP***

ia berubah jadi kecil .. dia lalu membuka pintu itu .. dan ... dia ada di sebuah hutan (bayangin mayonaka tv yang udah ga ada shadow .. yang pas di true ending)

semuanya begitu GEDE .. sou chan bingung gimana harus balik ke tubuh aslinya ..dia ngeliat ulet keket ijo berbulu ..

"permisi ... gimana caranya balik ke ukuran tubuh ku ..." Tanya sou chan .. ke ulet keket

"sapa kao ?" Tanya ulet keket

"nama ku .. Raden Roro Ratu Kanjeng Souji Seta von Alice de la Valielle Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari" sou chan ngos ngosan ( de la valielle ntu nama nya louise dari zero no tsukaima)

"hoooo .. nama yang bagus .. perkenalkan .. aku mitsuo .. well .. di dunia ini ga ada yang gratis .. semua MUAHAL .." Mitsuo berwajah sinis

"ehmm .. tapi aku ga punya apa apa .... aku cuma punya sepotong kue ini .. bisa bikin badan jadi kecil" sou chan mau nangis

"jangan nangis nih permen" Mitsuo ngasih lolipop dan mengambil kue bintang dan akhirnya sou chan kembali ke tubuhnya ..

lalu dia berada di jalan da arah ..

"wahh ... ke kiri dong .." Tiba tiba ada cewe berambut pendek menarik tangan kiri souji

"CHIE!! kiri berbahaya ... mendingan kanan" cowo berambut oren menarik tangan kanan souji

"Yosuke .. udah ku bilang berkali kali di sebelah kanan" Chie ga tahan

"Lah .. Lo buta arah kali .. di bilang kanan ya kanan .." Yosuke narik tangan souji lagi

"Duh gimana sih .. di kanan tuh ada sodara lo .. monyet-monyet rese" Chie ga mau kalah narik tangan souji lagi

"Apa lo bilang ? dari pada di kiri ada cowo lo tuh ... gorila .." Yosuke ga mau kalah narik tangan souji lagi .

"aduh duh duh ..." Souji kesakitan

"aduh maap .. gara gara si bego sih" ngejitak kepala yosuke

"nama mu ? Gue yosuke yang ini gorila" Tanya yosuke

"salah bego!! gue chie .." chie menjabat tangan souji

"emmm ... nama ku .. Raden Roro Ratu Kanjeng Souji Seta von Alide de la Valielle Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari .. s-salam .. ke.. nal .." Sou chan ngos ngosan

"Gila .. balapan bukan lo ma kereta ?" yosuke kaget .. souji mukanya merah karena mau kudu harus ngucapin salam perkenalan .. chie dan yosuke ngeliatnya jadi ngeblush .. soalnya imut bgt ..

"aku pilih yang ...... kanan aja deh ...." Sou-chan siap buat jalan tapi chie dan yosuke ngikutin dri belakang ..

"boleh kita ikut ..." chie minta ..

"kok ga nanya gue dlu sih .. but okay lah .. kyanya fun .." yosuke dan chie ngikutin sou chan

tiba lah di klub ga jelas (bayangan mayonaka nya rise)

"eits tunggu ... ke sini sini .." ajak seorang .. errr .. ibu-ibu ..

"ayo minum teh dulu bareng kita" kali ini cewe berkuncir dua

"itu kopi .." cewe dengan wajah kalem ...

"sudahlah .. kalian siapa ?" Tanya ibu-ibu

"aku .. Raden Roro Ratu Kanjeng Souji Seta von Alice de la Valielle Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari .. da .. han n .. hi ... ni .. hie .. han .. hohuke .." souji keabisan napas

"ho hamamu hie han hohuke ha ?" ibu-ibu itu ikutan ngomong kaya gitu

"perhenalhan hama haya hanji hang hini hise han hang hini haoto" ibu-ibu itu memperkenalkan diri

"loh .. ini fanfic berbahasa Indonesia atau bahasa alien .. baru tau .. kalo di web ni bisa bahasa alien" yosuke kagum ga jelas

"woi .. ngomong normal kek .." chie kesel

"eh .. kita pergi dulu .. gue harus cari cara biar gue balik ke negeri gue" sou chan pergi

"tunggu .. Raden roro .. ARGGHHHH" kanji kesel manggil nama souji soalnya kalo dia manggil soujinya keburu ilang ..

"kita boleh ikut ga ? boleh ya ? hosuke kun hie san .." di kira rise nama mereka hosuke dan hie

"hah ? lo manggil kita ? ehmm boleh sih" chie ngangguk ..

"lets go!!" rise narik kanji dan naoto

**Lalu mereka ngeliat 'makhluk' itu masuk ke dalam rumah .. dan pergi .. karena penasaran mereka masuk ke rumah itu ..**

"Wah ada tamu .." seorang cewe berambut item memakai kimono sambil memegang kucing ..

"permisi .. yang tadi masuk ke sini .. itu apa ?" tanya sou chan ..

"ehhh ... ga jelas ... aku ndiri ga tau itu apa .." cewe itu tersenyum

"permisi .. aku rise ini naoto dan kanji .. dan yang itu hosuke dan hie"rise memperkenalkan diri

"bukan!! gue chie .." chie ngebetulin

"ehmmm .. gue yosuke .. dan yang ini ..." mengingat nama souji panjang ga ada yang mau ngenalin nama dia ..

"perkenalkan ... namaku .. Raden Roro Ratu Kanjeng Souji Seta von Alice de la Valielle Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari" sou chan ngos ngosan .. tiba tiba semuanya ngeliat souji dengan pikiran 'imutnya' kalo dia lagi memperkenalkan diri lalu kecapean nyebut nama

"ahhhh .. aku yukiko ..." yukiko terus ngeliatin sou chan

"kami mau mencari cara agar .. raden .. ARGHHHH ... souji kembali ke negeri asalnya" yosuke menjelaskan

"boleh aku ikut ?" Tanya yukiko ..

"boleh kok" chie mengangguk ..

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ..

**Hingga sampai lah ke istana ...**

"Ini di mana ?" yosuke bingung

"ehmmmmm .." yukiko bingung ..

"pengawal .. ada orang jahat!!" teriak seorang cowo kurus .. berbaju pangeran .. setelah itu the gang di tangkap .. mereka di bawa ke hadapan ratu ..

"Ratu Izanami .. Pangeran Adachi .. gawat ... ada mata-mata" pengawal bernama namatame ntu ngomong di hadapan ratu

"hmph .. beraninya ... siapa kalian ?" Tanya ratu

"kami ada lah begeng .. WOI .. author brengsek .. slah nulis .. bukan begeng .. tapi de geng ..." yosuke marah ke aku .. hiks ..

"yang di sana .. siapa namamu ?" mata izanami tertuju ke souji ..yang lain dengan pikiran 'pasti imut nih ngucapin namanya' (mereka seneng banget ngeliat souji menderita) sedangkan souji udah cape nyebut nama ndiri ..

"ahhh .. Raden Roro Ratu Kanjeng Souji Seta von Alice de la Valielle Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari .." sou chan cape ... begeng (di bunuh yosuke) maksud saya .. de geng negliat nya dengan muka senang .. dan gemes ..

"Alice ?" Izanami kaget

"BOHONG RATU!! alice sebenernya adalah aku .." tiba tiba muncul 'makhluk' itu

"............... siapa kamu ?" ratu bingung .. tiba-tiba makhluk itu kembali ke wujud aslinya (lu kata dia setan) bener-bener alice mirip di buku

"gila lo .. lo udah ngambil hak cipta buku orang ... alice di bawa-bawa ke sini .." yosuke angkat bicara (lu kata angkat beban .. author jitak kepala yosuke)

"HEI .. alice 1 (nunjuk souji) dan alice 2 (nunjuk makhluk) kalian harus membuktikan siapa alice yang sebenarnya .." ratu ikut ngomong

"menurut hasil penelitian dari buku yang di baca.. kalau .. terbukti salah satu dari mereka alice .. maka akan di bunuh .." naoto mulai mikir

"kalo gitu ....... SOUJI !! JANGAN MENANG !!" bah ...... chie ngedukungnya ga bener

"bener juga .. kalo dia ga menang .. ga di anggep alice .." yosuke ngangguk dan anoto juga

"SOUJI!! JANGAN MENANG !! diem aja .. rela aja di bacokin" Rise ikut ikutan(kejam amat ya)

"IKHLAS AJA .. SEMOGA AMAL DAN KEBAIKAN MU DI TERIMA DI SISINYA" kanji ikut-ikutan teriak

".... dia menang atau kalah .. kayanya bakal .. mati juga ujungnya .." yukiko ngegelengin kepala

"loh ? apa maksud kalian ?" adachi bingung

".. loh ? bukannya kalo misal nya ketauan alice yang mana .. kalo di buku .. kan ntar bakal di bunuh ?" naoto bingung

"lah .. ngapain di bunuh .." adachi ikutan bingung

"kan sesuai di buku cerita .." rise ikutan bingung

"loh itu kan buku cerita .." adachi tambah bingung

"emang kalo skrg gmana " yukiko ikutan bingung juga

"ehmm .." adachi diam

"NGOMONG AJA NAPA .. GA USAH PAKE LEBAY" kanji udah ga sabar

"yang menang bakal nikah ma gue .." adachi ngomong juga .. alice 2 a.k.a kuma .. yang lagi ngebacokin souji dan souji udah bersimbah darah langsung berhenti .. dan dia malah teriak minta di bunuh dari pada kudu nikah ma adachi ... dan kuma .. MATI .. (kuma ngebunuh L6 gara gara bikin cerita ga bener)

"APA ?" yang lain teriak saat itu langsung nengok kearah kuma dan souji mereka udah berdarah-darah .. tapi yang masih idup cuma souji ... dalam hati semuanya 'GAWAT .. KALO SOUJI IDUP .. dia bakal nikah ma tuh orang' mereka siap siap mau ngegorok si adachi .. dan souji bangun dengan muka penuh darah

"lizanami .. boleh ga gue balik ke negeri gue .. udah ga betah .." souji minta tolong, lalu izanami ngeliat adachi udah sakaratul maut dibunuh yosuke begeng (L6 udah mau di gorok) maksud saya de geng..

"baiklah .. pulang lah .." lalu souji di berikan Goho-M .. dan dia kembali ke negerinya .. dengan pikiran tenang ..

**saat dia kembali ke rumahnya dia ngeliat begeng (dikejar kejar) maksud saya de geng ..**

"SOUJI!!!" yosuke begeng (dijitak) maksud saya de geng ... siap meluk souji ..

".................................." souji siap kabur ......

"kita juga punya goho-m .. sekarang kita bisa selamanya bersama" beuh .. bahasanya yosuke mantap ..

semoga begeng (dikejar) maksud saya de geng .. hidup damai dan tentram .. dan kuma .. semoga di terima di sisi-Nya ..

**~fin~**

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

mwahahahahaha .. its time to go back to bleach~

Kan : Alhamdulillah

L6 : ...... (ngegotong kanji ke kali)

Yos : nama souji panjang banget

L6 : GYAHAHAHAHAHA .. yosuke begeng .. osu .. apa kabar

yos : kenapa harus gue ..

L6 : kalo souji begeng kan ga cocok .. cocokan yosuke begeng ..

Ie : anying ... kenapa nama gue ditulisnya ie .. (chie)

L6 : terserah author .. kumaha aing ..

Yuki : ehmmmmmm .... Lolita san harus kembali ya ...

L6 : iya ..(air mata buaya)

Kan : dasar yuri .. ai shoujo .. lesbi ..

L6 : WTF !! (ngebunuh kanji)

Nao : udah ampunin aja lah kasian .. (kanji langsung malu)

L6 : huh ....... souji kun ... ada yang pengen ku bilang sebelum pergi ..

Sou : apa ?

L6 : gue cinta ma lu (langsung meluk)

begeng : WHAT !?(gotong L6 ke kolam buaya)

Sou : kayanya .. L6 kapok bikin fanfic p4 .. di siksa ama yosuke begeng ... nah biar saya yang tutup nih fanfic .. makasih yang udah baca .. apa lagi review .. kapan- kapan L6 usahain bikin fanfic p4 kalo udah sembuh luka"nya yang di siksa yosuke begeng ... bagi yang pngen ngobrol ma L6 bisa add ym atau fs .. atau lewat blog .. kalo ga bisa nemuin L6 di fanfic" bleachnya .. semuanya ..

Makasih ..

_**Souji Seta (menggantikan L6 yang sedang rawat inap di siksa yosuke begeng)**_


End file.
